


Rainy Day

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grieving, IronQrow Week (RWBY), IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Near Future, Post-Volume 8 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, Rain, Romance, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: When James wakes up and Qrow isn't there, he has a good idea where he may be.Day 3 of IronQrow week - Stormy Weather/After the Rain
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fic for day three. Not super happy with it but it'll do and I hope you all enjoy <3

When James woke up that morning and Qrow wasn't beside him in bed, he thought that was strange, though there could have been a reasonable explanation. Looking to the side table, he saw Qrow’s scroll still there from the previous night. Now that was odd.

James got out of bed and headed downstairs, assuming his husband had just woken early and was getting a head-start for the day, but Qrow wasn't there either. The former General looked in every room, and every room was empty. Qrow wasn't in the house. 

Glancing out the kitchen window, James watched as the torrential rain hammered down onto the ground. Now he was worried, especially if Qrow was out in this storm. James knew that he couldn't just wait around and hope that Qrow would come back eventually, his nerves couldn't take that. 

Shrugging on his rain jacket and boots, he noticed that Qrow’s jacket was still here which only brought up more red flags in his mind. James left the house quickly, thinking about where Qrow could have gone. 

They lived in Patch, maybe he could have gone to see Tai, but why this early? And why wouldn't have Qrow left him a note? There could have been an emergency, but surely Qrow would have taken his scroll with him. A sudden thought came to mind, and James began walking quickly through the rain and trees.

If his theory was correct, Qrow wasn't too far. 

James knew where he was going, he’d come here many times before with Qrow, and he knew it was somewhere Qrow went often on his own too. As he came to the clearing in the trees, James released a sigh of relief as he spotted Qrow sat in front of Summer’s gravestone.

James slowly approached, not wanting to startle the other man.

“Qrow.” He finally spoke, looking to the other man. He couldn't see Qrow’s face from this angle, but he slowly moved closer a knelt by the man’s side. The huntsman kept his sad gaze on the grave.

Despite the harsh rain, James could tell Qrow had been crying. The man was drenched from head to toe and was shivering from the cold.

James pulled his coat off without a second thought and wrapped it around him, only then did Qrow seemingly snap out of whatever trance he was in. He blinked his eyes and looked to his side, seeing his partner.

“James?” He asked, voice raw and quiet. The other man nodded gently, keeping his arm wrapped around Qrow. 

“I’m here.” James tried to reassure him. “Are you alright? I was worried, I didn't know where you’d gone.” He spoke softly, hand gently rubbing the other’s shoulder. Qrow seemed to think about the question for a few moments before shrugging, a sigh leaving his mouth. 

“Can we go home?” He asked, to which James nodded. He got up to his feet, helping Qrow up too. He kept his arms around the smaller man as they walked, the rain now also soaking James. 

When they did get home, James was quick to get Qrow out of the wet clothes and into a warm shower, hoping to prevent the man from getting a cold, though it could already be too late. As he heard the shower run, James dried himself off with a towel and got dressed into some fresh clothes, also getting some out for Qrow for when he was done.

James couldn't be sure why Qrow had gotten up in the earlier hours of the morning and left in the middle of a storm to go to Summer’s grave. Sure, Qrow seemed to go often when stressed, or just needing to unload, but everything had seemed pretty normal before today,  _ what had he been missing?  _ James asked himself. 

When he heard the shower shut off he looked toward the door, Qrow emerging a few moments later with a towel around his waist.

“There’s some fresh clothes for you on the bed.” James told the man, keeping his voice gentle incase Qrow was still feeling fragile. 

“Thanks.” He replied, heading over to them. James was still worried, that was no lie. Something was definitely wrong. He let Qrow get dressed in peace before finally speaking again. 

“What happened?” He asked, moving over to the other as he did. Qrow sighed gently, running a hand through his wet hair before answering.

“It’s just one of those days, Jim.” He replied, keeping his gaze low. “I woke up this morning, and I just couldn't help but think about time at Beacon. I haven’t seen Tai in a while, I hardly speak to Raven, and Summer…” He trailed off. 

James looked at the other man sympathetically and slid his hand into Qrow’s. 

“I’m here for you whenever you need to talk about anything. I’ll listen, always.” James reassured him, watching as Qrow pushed a weak smile to his face.

“Thanks, James.” He said softly. “Not just for that, but for coming to find me. I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note or anything, I just didn’t think.” James leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to the man's forehead before pulling away, looking back to Qrow once more.

“It’s alright. If you ever want company when you go, just let me know and I’ll be there.” James said, keeping his hand firmly in Qrow’s. “And if you ever go in the rain again, remember to at least take a coat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
